Creation Story
by gobarrelhorses
Summary: This story is not at all like Frankenstein. It just did not fit into any other category either.


Somewhere far, far away, a world exists filled with beautiful fairies, mystical green forests, streams filled with magical water, and the occasional blessed humans waiting to become fairies.

One morning, there were two fairies in particular named Regina and Melech who were nestled closely together by a field of purple flowers. They looked exactly like every other fairy in the land except; their wings were blue instead of red like all the other fairies.

These two had everything except one thing; something that others said was a magical blessing that should be loved and cherished. This one thing was a human baby from the unknown world. The human baby would be trained and then, if it was worthy, would be given wings. Melech and Regina wanted to help the human become a fairy and then brag to others who had failed in raising a human about just how easy it had been.

Not just any fairy could receive a human baby though. Only two fairies that were truly in love could make a request for a human baby. Regina and Melech were only slightly worried about this. They knew that they loved each other and themselves; they just did not know how they would prove it.

The next day, Melech and Regina went to the fairy castle to petition to the fairy queen a request for a human baby. The fairy queen told them that in order to receive the human baby and it's blessing; they would have to complete a series of tasks to prove their true love for each other. These three tasks were very simple for Melech and Regina. It only took them one day for the first task, flying through the deep forest without leaving each other behind. It took two days for the second task, drinking from the forbidden pond and having the strength to cure your fairy partner. The last task took them three days; they had to each write a poem for the other describing why they loved them so deeply.

The fairy queen approved their request because she could easily see that they were truly in love by how fast they completed the tasks. "You two are so deeply in love! You shall have no problem raising a human infant!" she exclaimed. She told Regina and Melech that their human baby would be ready for them in about nine months.

Eventually, they received their human baby along with the blessing. They felt like the most blessed fairies alive. It would only be twelve short years before bragging rights were theirs.

They spent a long time choosing a name for the girl. The meaning of names in the fairy world was very important. Names had to have either a Hebrew or a Latin origin. Regina's name meant "queen" in Latin. Melech's name meant "king" in Hebrew. They considered this and decided to name her Sarah, meaning "princess" in Hebrew.

Three years later, Regina and Melech began sending Sarah to fairy school. Fairy school would teach Sarah how to become a perfect fairy just like her parents.

Since Sarah had already outgrown her parents, human teachers who had failed to become fairies taught her. All of her teacher's liked her except for one, Belial or "wicked person" in Hebrew.

Belial said, "Sarah is not even close to becoming a fairy. My ways did not make me a fairy so how could she possibly become one."

Melech and Regina were very angry with Sarah when they heard about what Belial thought.

Regina said, "Your name means Princess Sarah so you must become a princess. Stop being so imperfect or you will never have our love."

"I will try, Mother; I really will," Sarah said bravely. Then she went to visit her father.

Melech said, "How do you expect me to love someone who is possibly going to stay a human forever?"

"I do not know Father. I am so sorry," Sarah whimpered back.

"Do not call me Father until you have those wings! Now go back to school so maybe their will still be a chance that you will not fail!"

Sarah tried her hardest in fairy school, staying there until she was twelve. No matter how hard she tried though, Belial still hated her. He did not allow her to graduate based on this pure hatred. Since Sarah did not graduate, she was unable to receive her fairy wings.

Her parents kicked her out of the fairy home. Sarah cried and cried during that first night alone. "My parents hate me because I am a failure. There is nothing left for me to do!" She soon stopped crying and resorted to anger. Sarah was angry with Belial because he had failed her. She thought the whole fairy world except for her parents was evil.

"My parents were so smart that they were able to overcome this evil world. I need to be more like them."

"What should I do?" she once asked a rabbit. When the furry creature did not respond, she killed it. Then, an idea came into her head.

Late that night, Sarah went to the fairy castle. She crawled through the tiny window, almost getting stuck. She found herself in the fairy queen's bedroom. There, the queen lay peacefully sleeping. Sarah tiptoed pass her. Then she went to the hall, looking from left to right.

"Which way to the wings?" she asked herself. She chose right. The hallway went on and on until finally Sarah saw a giant wooden door at the very end of the hallway.

"Please be it," she pleaded. Inside the door lay a dark passage way. Sarah nervously walked through the passage looking all around until she laid her eyes upon a faint twinkle. She walked towards it and saw that it was glass cube with one pair of blue wings.

"Yes, blue just like my parents'. It's fate." Sarah carefully opened the tiny door on the side of the box. The wings busted out with a mess of blue sparkles. They attached themselves to Sarah's shoulders and in an instant, Sarah shrunk to fairy-size.

"I can fly. I can fly," Sarah screamed joyously as she flew to the queen's room. There, she flew out the window with no problem and headed off to find a place to rest.

The next day, she flew over to her parent's house.

"Mother, Father, they gave me my wings!"

"Why?" her parents asked, confused, "I thought Belial said that you were not graduating!"

"Belial was fired! Sarah said joyously, "He has been withholding wings for years and no one has known about it!"

"And to think, we were about to go tell the fairy queen that Sarah definitely deserved her fairy wings because of our good parenting," Regina said amazed.

Melech was the gladdest of all and said, "I always knew that those without wings were unqualified to teach. I am so proud of you, Sarah!"

"We both love you so much." Regina practically screamed, "You truly are a princess, Sarah!" Sarah could not help thinking about how her parents were planning on getting the wings legally.

"I think that we need to go talk to the fairy queen about this teaching situation," Melech said with determination.

"Yes, maybe we will be made into teachers. All those humans can go back to the world they came from!" said Regina. Sarah was pulled form her thoughts.

"What? Wait! Umm, maybe that is not such a good idea," Sarah said faltering.

"No, I made it up so it is definitely a great idea!" Melech shouted with emphasis on the word "great". And, so they went to the fairy castle.

"What brings you here, Regina and Melech? Wait. Is that Sarah? Why does she have blue wings?" the queen asked.

"Well, those are the wings you gave her; the same wings as her parents. That is not why we are here, though. We came because of the teaching situation at the fairy school." said Melech, annoyed that they had gotten off topic.

"Those blue wings were discontinued for because the blue dye was so hard to create." the fairy said confused. "Who gave her our last set?"

"You gave her the last set! And this is not what we are here for!" Melech said angrily.

"Well, I do not care why you are here. The wing matter is surely more important than anything you might have to say," the queen said in an authoritative tone.

"Okay, you gave her the wings. They are on her back. The matter is resolved."

"I need to call down to my head teacher in charge of wing distribution. You may know of him, Belial."

"But Belial was fired, why would you call him down?"

"Belial was most certainly not fired. He has the best judgment in all the land." the fairy queen said while simultaneously calling for Belial

"Sarah, why did you tell us that Belial was fired if he really wasn't? Regina finally spoke up.

"Umm, because he should be fired." Sarah said quietly. Just then, Belial walked in.

"Sarah, why do you have wings? You are not supposed to have wings! I never gave you wings! And blue wings but those are, if I am not mistaken, the last pair!" Belial said on the verge of fainting.

"Sarah, be honest ant tell us, how did you get those wings?" the Queen asked Sarah gently.

"I took them," Sarah said angrily, "because I deserved them."

"Sarah, any human who can steal wings with no guilt definitely does not deserve wings. I'm sorry but I think Belial made a wise decision," the fairy queen said gently.

"You can see how bad she needed these wings so she will keep them!" Melech boomed.

"I am sorry Melech and Regina but I am afraid that Sarah cannot stay in this world. She is just too dishonest," the queen said calmly.

"No, I will not have it!" Melech shouted.

"Wait! We will make you a deal. You can take Sarah away if you tell every fairy that we raised a successful fairy," Regina said determined.

"You would sell me out just so you can be 'loved' by everyone!" Sarah shrieked disgusted.

"We cannot lie to the whole fairy world. They do not deserve it. If you give them this popularity, then give me my wings," Belial said with a just tone.

"Very well. Belial, you have done a service to me for a long time so you may be granted your wings. Actually I will give you the blue pair that Sarah has right now. Sarah, you will be sent back to the world you came from immediately after your wings are off. Melech and Regina, a congratulations ceremony will be held for _The Successful Raising of a Human_," the queen said.

"But this is so unfair," Sarah whined.

"I don't think so," Melech, Regina, and Belial all said at once.

"Then, I guess it is settled three to one. You are leaving this world, Sarah," the queen said. She walked up to Sarah and removed her wings. Sarah did not even squirm. The queen gave Belial the wings. He put them on ecstatically. The queen brought Sarah to a special room in the castle.

"I am not sorry for what I did. I just thought you should know that," Sarah told the queen.

"Well, if you feel that way, then the world I am sending you to is exactly where you belong," the queen said disappointed. She sent Sarah through a spinning portal of blue.

"Goodbye, Sarah," the queen whispered sweetly, "Good luck." The queen lived on but checked on how Sarah was doing everyday through her window into the other worlds. Belial was happy with his wings and eventually got a human child of his own with the love of his life. Melech and Regina lived their own "happily ever after". They stayed content with the other fairies' jealousy. The fairy world lived on without even realizing Sarah was gone.


End file.
